


getting knocked down a peg

by beneaththemassk



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little bit crack, A little bit of edging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, misa pegs light, sexually inexperienced Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemassk/pseuds/beneaththemassk
Summary: Misa thinks it's time for her and Light to take their relationship to the next level. Which means she wants to have sex. Which means she wants to peg Light.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	getting knocked down a peg

“Light, we’ve been a couple for a long time now but we haven’t even done ‘it’!” Misa whines. 

“What,” Light says, not even sparing her a glance from the article he’s reading. 

“Sex!” she says, whipping out a strap-on right in front of Light’s face. It was large and purple.

What the hell. Light needed Misa and her book, as well as her eyes. Maybe his success as Kira hinged on getting pegged by Misa. 

Light puts his phone on the table, stands up and shucks his pants off. “Fine,” he says.

“Yay<3!” Misa squeals. 

Light wonders how she said that. He follows his girlfriend, pants-less, to their shared bedroom that Light himself rarely uses. If Misa really wanted this, then he’d let her do all the 

work. He lays down on their bed and throws her a lazy gaze. “Sex me,” he says. 

Misa begins to slowly undress herself, as if to tease Light, except he’s pretty sure he feels no interest towards this woman. Once her clothes are off, he can see that she’d been wearing a multitude of leather straps underneath. They accentuated the curves of her body nicely, especially the ones that rested right under the soft mounds of her butt, and the ones that framed her full breasts. 

Misa smirks. “Do you like?” 

“I could do trigonometry with your bra,” Light responds.

Misa hums at that, which tells Light she doesn’t know what he means but won’t say it. “No need to feel nervous, Light! Couples do this all the time!”

Light wasn’t nervous. He’s never been calmer, his dick never having been softer.

Misa begins securing the harness to her pelvis, one end of the attached dildo slipping deep into her own folds while the other end juts out stiffly. It looks so big now, actually seeing on Misa's proportionately smaller body... Well, Light has done worse as Kira.

Surely he can take this. 

"I did a lot of reading on this," Misa tells him. "We have to stretch your anus out, first." 

Light blanches at the idea. There was no conceivable way that this would feel good. He doesn't understand why anyone would do this.

Misa climbs onto the bed and in between Light's legs, and pouts. "Aw Light, you've seen me naked but you're still soft?"

"I'm always soft." 

"Hm." Misa places a manicured hand over Light's crotch, still clothed by his briefs. "You're a guy, don't you ever...?"

Misa makes a jerking motion with her hands in lieu of actually saying it. 

"I have no need to waste my time with something like that."

"What about morning wood?"

"I just eat a cracker and get over it."

Misa rubbing him over his underwear feels rough. The material scratching against his cock is enough to stimulate him to getting hard in no-time. He never does get off, after all. This is all just biology, Light tells himself. This is a completely natural response.

He can't deny that he's... feeling. And the feeling is starting to become a bit too much that his back tenses up and he has to curl his toes into the bed. Light flips his head to the side because he doesn't know if seeing Misa, wrapped in straps and breasts out would be better or worse.

"Yay, I got you hard!" Misa exclaims. "Feels kinda small, though..." 

"Shut up," Light groans.

Misa pulls his underwear off completely, and Light swears he can see stars in her eyes. Definitely not good. And now his dick feels cold. 

"You're so cute!"

_Cute?!_

"No hair down here, either. Do you shave?" Misa runs her hand around the base of his dick.

Light huffs. "Of course I do." 

Misa spreads his thighs apart with strength that betrays her looks. "Oh my gosh, you're so soft down here, I'm so jealous!" 

"You talk too much, I think."

"Hehe, feeling impatient, Light?"

Not in the least. Well, not because he was looking forward to being fucked by Misa, but he really did want to get this over with.

"The internet said that I gotta..." 

Light hears Misa opening the cap of a bottle and squeezing out whatever contents onto her fingers.

Soon, he feels a cold slick finger prod against his hole, and instinctively he arches his back trying to get away from the sensation, but Misa holds him down at the juncture where his thigh meets his body.

"Relax," she coos.

He would relax, if he could. This wasn't natural by any means. Things weren't meant to enter that hole! 

She keeps rubbing the rim, and soon enough the lubricant begins to warm up. It didn't feel good, but it didn't feel bad either. Just sensitive.

“Going in, now,” Misa says.

“Huh—“ is all Light can utter before there’s a finger worming its way up his hole. God. It felt weird. But this was... sex, right? Light had to do this.

Misa’s finger wiggles around like it’s alive, like it’s burrowing its way into him. Her tongue sticks out in concentration, focus completely zeroed in on scooping Light’s insides out.

Shockingly enough, there’s no pain at all. There’s a certain kind of pleasure in just laying down and letting someone do all the work. The finger inside Light feels ticklish at best. 

“Another one,” Misa says, sticking in a second finger without preamble.

Now there’s a stretch, and it burns a bit, but again isn’t painful. Nothing can hurt the great Kira—not even a couple fingers in his ass."

Misa starts moving them in different motions, thrusting them in and out, scissoring at his rim—so this is what she meant by “stretching”.

Light’s body feels impossibly warm now. There’s a light sweat gathering at his back and chest—he never did take his shirt off, not wanting to feel too exposed, but now he wishes he did.

Then Misa begins thrusting upwards, hard, like she’s trying to press a button hidden behind his cock. He can’t breathe, he doesn’t get a chance to, because he jabs into a spot that’s extra sensitive and makes Light let out a yelp.

“That’s your prostate.” 

“Uh—uh-huh,” Light garbles. And he knows what that is, he just didn’t think—he didn’t know it’d feel like that.

Misa doesn’t relent, and Light feels like he might actually lose his mind to the onslaught of pressure. His cock is throbbing, full and heavy with all the blood swirling around in it, and it’s driving him crazy. Would it feel good, if he touched it…? He doesn’t find out himself, because soon, Misa’s unoccupied hand grips his cock for him. 

Light realizes, belatedly, that he seems to be leaking a clear fluid onto his shirt. Embarrassing. 

Her hand looks so delicate wrapped around his cock, which looks angry more than anything with how flushed and veiny it is. She strokes him lightly, from root to tip, and its softness is so utterly different from how her other hand pounds away at Light’s insides. 

He feels like—his balls are tight and full. Like something’s building up, and he’d be concerned about it if he didn’t feel so good _everywhere._

And it was almost as if Misa was trying to coax something out from deep within, with her slowly and sensually pumping lights cock, and the jabbing at his prostate. Just what kind of research was she doing?

It gets worse for Light, the sensitivity, every time her stroking reaches his cock’s head. Then, the blunt edge of Misa’s nail digs into the slit at the head of Light’s cock, and he honest to god _shouts_.

After that there’s _nothing_ —no hand on his cock or fingers in his ass. Nothing but Light’s heavy panting, and leaking cock twitching sadly against his stomach. 

“Wow Light, you look like a mess!” Misa says cheerfully. 

Light should feel irritated at that comment, but he doesn’t really. He spares a glance up at Misa and finds that his vision is a little bleary. She looks completely unaffected by that, albeit a little too gleeful for Light’s liking. 

“I think you’re ready now,” Misa says, while lubing up the purple dildo attached to her crotch. 

Light really wants to say something, wants to question whether he’s truly ready, whether Misa _really_ needs to stick that big purple thing in him. “Ngh,” Light says instead, head completely devoid of coherent thought. 

Misa lowers her hips to align with Light’s and begins rubbing the head of the dildo against Light’s hole. “Ahh, I hope this isn’t too big,” she mutters. 

_Fuck,_ even just the head feels big against him and it’s not even inside yet. 

Misa giggles at the apprehension visible on his face. “It’ll feel good Light, trust me. It feels good for me too, didn’t you see the other end go into me?” 

She sticks the head in and the stretch burns.

“Wow, you feel so tight, it’s kinda hard to push this thing in! I’ll go slow.”

_“Fuck,”_ Light breathes, as that purple monster slowly breaches his entrance inch by inch. He sort of wishes Misa would just ram it all in at once just to get it over with. It doesn’t get any bigger as it slides in, but the friction against the rim of his hole is there. He knows Misa is all the way in when her hips rest flush against Light’s butt. 

“It’s all the way in. Can you feel it?” Misa punctuates her question with a thrust, even though the dildo is already so deep, and _fuck_ of course Light can feel it. 

Light wriggles his hips a bit, feeling his hole resist around the intrusion and he grunts. 

“You’re so quiet,” Misa laments. She pulls her hips back, and steadily thrusts the dildo back inside, her breasts bouncing with the motion. “But that’s okay, I can tell that you like this because your body is so honest.” 

“Ah— _ah!_ ” Light yelps. Misa begins thrusting in earnest now, and it’s just so much of everything—so much pressure, and friction, and the dildo teases his prostate with every scrape, but not with the same precision as Misa’s fingers had. It’s maddening. 

“I think it’d feel better if you were on your knees,” Misa says, and Light isn’t sure what she means until he can feel her flipping him around like he’s nothing but a rag doll. 

In this position he’s on his hands and knees, like a dog, and he _whines_ at the humiliation. How could he let himself get manhandled around by someone so dainty like Misa? 

But damn if she wasn’t right. This position allows her to thrust with a precision she wasn’t able to before, nearly aiming the end of the dildo dead-on at his prostate, and every jab feels like punching out gaps straight straight out of Light’s lungs.

Misa lays herself against Light’s back, wraps her arms around his chest, and he can feel the press of her soft breasts against him. When she hums he can feel it vibrate through his body. “Feels so good inside me, Light. This must be how guys feel when they have sex with a girl, huh?” 

Light realizes too late that maybe he should’ve been the one fucking Misa, not the other way around. 

“I wouldn’t—ah _—know,_ ” Light hisses. 

The tight feeling comes back, it builds up rapidly, and all of Light’s muscles go tense. Misa’s fingers ghost the tip of Light’s cock.

“Bad boy. You’re leaking _everywhere._ We have to clean the sheets after this.”

Light barely hears, and barely cares, doesn’t even care how his dick twitches at the name-calling. All he feels is how his dick swings between his legs with every of Misa’s thrust, so hard and useless, truly leaking everywhere like a broken faucet. His arms are growing tired, so he lays his heated face against the bed instead. His lungs are useless at breathing now—all he can do is gasp. 

“Do you think you can come from just inside? Like a girl?” Misa asks, far too giddy with the very idea. 

A particularly hard thrust has Light’s vision flashing white, the whole world drowning out as pleasure bursts from the core of his groin and he comes _hard._ He feels his eyes roll up into his head against his will. The feeling of himself ejaculating is secondary to the feeling of Misa fucking into him and how all the tension from before melts into him barely even being able to control his loose limbs.

“ _Misa_ ,” Light drawls out. He can feel where some drool leaked out of his mouth and onto the sheets. “ _Too much.”_

“Oh!” Misa gasps, stopping her hips. “You did come! And I didn’t even touch your dick!”

Light is absolutely _humiliated,_ letting himself be debauched in such a manner. But it was all necessary, in order to keep Misa on his side, he tells himself. 

And still, he doesn’t know why he didn’t do any of _this_ in the past, but he understands what the hype is with sudden clarity. 

Light knows he’ll never hear the end of this again. 

Light knows that if Misa asks to have sex again, he wouldn’t say no. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Waving at the death note fandom from 2021* Hey *Winks sexily* 
> 
> This is to satisfy my need to see Misa on top and to see Light get fucked so I hope you like it! :)


End file.
